Naruto: Lemonade Whirlpool
by Time Shadow
Summary: Naruto gets all the hot ladies in his universe and beyond. Naruto/harem Godlike Naruto


**Hey guys Time Shadow here with my a new story, hope you guys enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters and attacks in this story except the ones that I created.**

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**"Sumnmon, God, and other beings Speech/techniques"**

**_'Summon, God, other beings thought'_**

* * *

A man was walking down a lonely, winding road at twilight. He was tall, about 6,0 with spiky blond hair and dark blue eyes and three whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a fishnet shirt with a short-sleeved red trench coat that had black flames at the bottom and black ANBU slacks with black open-toed sandals. His name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was returning to Konoha after his 3 year training trip. In time a large wooden gate began looming on the horizon.

_'Almost there. By Kami it's been too long. Hopefully something interesting happens.' _thought Naruto

Quickening his pace to that of a slight jog, but a dead sprint for anyone else, Naruto soon arrived at the gate. Seeing the guards both asleep, he simply walked past the gate and into the village beyond. Walking into the village proper, he marveled at how little has changed in the time he was gone. His reverie was cut short however as he spotted an approaching ANBU patrol. Not wanting to be recognized so soon because few people were out at this hour, he quickly ducked into a nearby alleyway. Once he was sure the patrol had passed, Naruto continued on his way, but hopped on rooftops to speed up his journey.

Soon, Naruto arrived at his destination which was a huge red tower after avoiding a few more patrols. Looking up he saw that the only light on in from the whole building was from an office on the top most floor. Good, this was going just as he'd expected. Now all Naruto had to do was carry out the rest of his plan.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she finished the last of her paperwork. She could really go for a good massage on her stiff shoulders. Then, as if on que, she feels a pair of hands begin to give her a shoulder massage. Being the veteran shinobi she was, Tsunade tensed and prepared for an attack, but as one never came and the hands began to work their magic, she assumed she fell asleep doing paperwork and this was just a very good dream. Soon the hands reached an really sore spot.

"Mm right there." Tsunade moaned.

After a few minutes of this the hands suddenly stopped. Tsunade cried out and turned her head to protest, but found lips crashing into hers and had a tongue shoved in her mouth. Tsunade moaned into the kiss as it was her first one in decades. For Tsunade it was bliss and she would have hated for it to end, but it did and she was lifted up onto her desk in a seating position. Only then did she see her wet dream assailant and she recognized his face immediately.

"Naruto!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Hello Tsunade. Are you ready to get fucked?" Naruto said.

Unfortunately, Tsunade's brain couldn't form a reply. The reason being was that it was stunned by the sight of Naruto's naked semi-erection which stood at 10 inches.

_'S-so big.'_

Tsunade was brought out of her daze from feeling Naruto tweaking her nipples. She briefly wondered how he had gotten her robes of, but thought nothing of it as she still believed she was in a dream because she's had wet dreams of Naruto before. Tsunade soon found herself moaning into another kiss as Naruto kneaded her tits.

"Mmmm"

After a while of kissing and kneading, Naruto's hands began to undo her pants and panties to reach the treasure within. Although he was sure she was wet enough, Naruto gave her pussy lips one long lick.

"Oooh fuck! So good!" Tsunade moaned.

Finally, Naruto began to get on top of her and rubbed his hard as a rock 12 inch dick along her folds to get it extra slick. Suddenly, he plunged into her tight passage while holding onto her waist and began hammering inside of her.

"Mmmm. Oooh yea, fuck me"

"Yea bitch take it all. Say your my slut. Say it!"

"I'm your slut . I'm your slutty cumdumpster cocksleeve. Just keep fucking me."

Soon however, Tsunades tight pussy became to much, so with a final extra hard thrust to her cervix he came filling her with pints of his sticky seed.

"AAAH! IT'S SO HOT!" Tsunade moaned as she began to black out because of the best orgasm she's ever had. She never noticed a slight tingling on her ass sensation as a mark that looked like a whirlpool made of fox tails with a fox head in the middle glowed red the settled to black.

* * *

**And done. Let me know how it was and how I can improve. Don't forget to review. That's it for now,**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
